Mirandola
by FreakWeasleyGirl
Summary: TRADUCCION DE "WATCHING HER" DE TheAmericanWeasley. Continuacion de "Mirandolo". Ron escuentra a Hermione haciendo algo en su vigilancia nocturna. Algo que no puede evitar mirar.


Hola! Les traigo la continuacion de "Mirandolo":)

Gracias por los reviews me hacen muy feliz! Espero que disfruten este one-shot tanto como el anterior.

Dejen reviews! (:

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, y la historia pertenece a TheAmericanWeasley.

* * *

><p>Hermione no podia dormir. Luego de muchas horas de dar vueltas en la cama, finalmente se levantó. Del otro lado de la oscura habitación, Ron se agitó en su litera, pero ella no lo notó.<p>

Salió y fue haca donde Harry estaba sentado, vigilando.

"Hey," le dijo Hermione sentándose a su lado.

"¿Qué estas haciendo levantada?" le preguntó Harry refregándose los ojos.

"No podía dormir," murmuró Hermione. "Ve adentro y descansa un poco. Vigilaré por un tiempo."

"Gracias Hermione, eres la mejor." Le dijo Harry mientras se paraba.

"No hay problema."

"Hey, um, ¿le hiciste algo a Ron hoy?" preguntó Harry antes de entrar a la carpa.

Hermione sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco al escuchar el nombre de Ron.

"No. ¿Por qué?"

"Es que cuando salí a hacer la vigilancia parecía emocionado y contento por algo."

"¿Qué hay de malo en que el esté emocionado y contento?"

"Bueno, no hay nada de malo con eso," dijo Harry. "Es un poco raro considerando nuestra condición actual. Tu sabes, en el medio de Dios sabe donde, sin comida y solo hemos destruido el relicario…"

"Oh, bueno…" Hermione comenzó a hablar, un poco incómoda.

"Mira, yo sé que ustedes están enamorados, así que ¿podrían por favor solo admitirlo de una buena vez?" le dijo Harry.

Hermione sintió que la sangre le llegaba rápidamente a las mejillas.

"¿Qué? La relación que yo tengo con Ron es totalmente… totalmente de amistad."

Harry levantó sus tupidas cejas.

"¿Estas segura de eso Hermione?"

Hermione sintió los ojos esmeralda de Harry penetrar dentro de los suyos, y sabía que no podía mentirle mirándolo directamente.

"Por supuesto," dijo Hermione mirándole la nariz.

"Ok. Entonces," Harry entró en la carpa. "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches," contestó ella.

En las siguientes horas, Hermione leyó unos libros; mejor dicho trató de leer. Su mente se mantenía volviendo a los que Harry le había dicho. Por supuesto que ella lo amaba… pero, ¿el también la amaba? ¿Estaban _enamorados_?

Hermione sintió como se ponía caliente y empezaba a transpirar por pensar en Ron. Miró dentro de la carpa para asegurarse de que los chicos dormían, luego se sacó los pantalones y la bombacha.

Antes de que pudiera poner su mano derecha ahí abajo, la realidad la golpeó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Había visto a Ron masturbarse esa misma tarde, y ¿ahora ella hacía lo mismo? ¿Justo donde los chicos podrían verla simplemente si decidían salir de la carpa? ¡Demonios, ella tendría que estar vigilando!

Luego de mucho debatir en su cabeza, Hermione decidió que no le importaba. No iba a estar el día siguiente caliente y mojada solo porque decidió no darse placer esa noche.

Aún sentada, Hermione abrió las piernas. Primero se dio pequeños toques. Sus manos tocaron sus aún tapados pechos y rodó con su pulgar el pezón izquierdo. Hermione se mordió el labio para no gemir.

Luego cerró los ojos y empezó a fantasear. Ahí estaba Ron, besándola, desde su cuello bajando a sus pechos, luego su estómago, y finalmente…ese mágico punto entre sus piernas.

Hermione llegó abajo, se abrió los labios de su vulva y lentamente metió un dedo en su femineidad. Podía sentir su propia estrechez alrededor de el y empezó a bombear lentamente con un solo dedo. Luego agregó dos dedos más y bombeó cada vez más rápido. Estaba contenta de haberse afeitado completamente la noche anterior. Así era mucho más fácil.

En la carpa, Ron se despertó incómodo. Necesitaba otra almohada para descansar su cabeza. Lentamente se paró, se desperezó, y fue hasta el sillón donde había una almohada de más. Miró hacia fuera y vio a Hermione vigilando. Le sorprendía que no estuviera leyendo. En cambio, estaba jugando con algo que estaba entre sus piernas. ¿Quizás algún tipo de juguete?

Ron se acercó más, tenía curiosidad por sabes que estaba haciendo Hermione.

Antes de que pudiera advertirle de su presencia, ella susurró algo. Ahora se inclinaba un poco hacia atrás y Ron pudo ver que no tenía ni pantalones ni bragas. Luego fue hacia delante y Ron pudo ver con claridad su trasero.

Ron se quedó quieto mirándolo. Nunca había visto ninguna zona privada de una chica. Su trasero era suave y lucía delicioso. Ron deseaba poder agarrarlo y apretarlo entre sus manos, y luego meter su ya duro miembro en el.

Hermione murmuró algo otra vez. Esta vez fue más claro. Algo que empezaba con R.

_¿En quién estará pensando?_, pensó Ron

Luego ella dijo el nombre, un poco más fuerte.

Con una embestida final de sus dedos, Hermione se dejó llevar en el orgasmo.

"Ron," dijo al final, esta vez perfectamente claro para el joven que estaba a unos pocos pasos de ella.

Hermione se quedó allí sentada y acurrucada, esperando que su respiración volviera a la normalidad.

Ron, en cambio, no sabía que hacer. Empezó a volver a la carpa despacio. Si Hermione movía la cabeza 2 centímetros, lo vería.

Ron sintió un dolor agudo en la parte posterior de su pierna, luego se desplomó. Se había tropezado con un taburete.

Hermione se sobresaltó y rápidamente se puso los jeans dejando las bragas en el piso.

"¿Ron? ¿Harry?" dijo ella, entrando en la carpa

De repente, Harry prendió una lámpara y salió de su cama.

"¿Qué mierda es todo ese ruido?" dijo, poniéndose los anteojos y acariciándose el cabello.

"Yo, er, vine a buscar la almohada del sillón," explicó Ron, levantándose. "Y me golpeé con el taburete."

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Harry.

"Si," respondió Ron rápidamente, sobándose la pierna.

Harry se volvió a Hermione.

"¿Tu estás bien Hermione?" le preguntó.

"Si, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?"

"Estás agitada."

"Oh, estoy bien, de verdad. Ron solo… me asustó." Dijo Hermione, otra vez evadiendo la mirada de Harry.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

"Bueno, Hermione, ¿por qué no vas a dormir un poco? Diablos, son casi las tres de la mañana. Haré la última vigilancia." Dijo Ron.

"Gracias Ron," dijo ella, y rápidamente saltó a su cama y se tapó con las cobijas.

Harry volvió a su cama y apagó la luz. Ron se quedó sentado afuera de la carpa, mirando al vacío, pensando en lo que había visto. Hermione masturbándose… ¡mientras pensaba en el! No pudo evitar sonreír.

Luego vio algo en el piso. Las bragas rosas de Hermione. Ron las sostuvo en su mano. Luego se las llevó a la nariz y las olió. El aroma era delicioso. Su esencia era la perfecta combinación de dulce y salado. Ron rogaba poder probarla algún día.

Ron miró adentro de la carpa una vez más, y luego contempló el hermoso amanecer en el cielo, feliz de estar vivo.


End file.
